


Habits of my Heart

by Mariposa_Moon



Series: Song Based Fics [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is precious and oblivious, Carlos is a Good Friend, Cheating, Control Issues, Dark!Evie (?), Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Judge, Evie wants to do The Right Thing, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, dark!Mal, too bad Mal is too damn sexy and powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: Evie should probably end whatever it is that she's doing with Mal. Like, seriously. This isn't good at all for any of them-But that's the thing. Evie doesn't want to let her goORThe one in which Mal doesn't give any fucks apparently, Evie feels too much and Ben is oblivious that his girlfriend is getting it with someone else.





	Habits of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There are sexual things happening in this fic. Nothing is explicitely described but it's enough to get a pretty picture. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PLEASE DO LEAVE. Minors aka people under 15 shouldn't be reading this either btw.
> 
> Alternative titles: She got horns like a devil, pointed at me (And there's nowhere to run from the fire she breathes)  
> Her medicine is in my head. It burns my throat and hurts like hell

They’re kissing. Again.

Evie hates it.

Except she doesn’t, does she? If she hated it, she’d put a stop to this a long time ago. If she had an ounce of dignity, she’d tell someone, anyone (She’d tell _Ben_ ). Instead, she lets Mal know how she feels about all of this in raged kisses and harsh bites, no soothing touches like she used to do back then (Back on the Isle. Back when she thought this meant something to Mal. She’s not as Naïve now. It doesn't make it hurt less).

It doesn’t matter though. Mal bites back just as harshly as she does. She slams her against the wall, and Evie notices a dull pain on the back of her head that she pays no mind to, because how can she when Mal’s kissing her like this? When she Mal’s undivided attention?

A moan she tries to repress still sounds loud enough, and she feels Mal smirk against her lips. She thinks she has won. And she’s right. Just like she always is.

Mal pins Evie’s hands above her head with only one of hers, pure powers and brute force willing Evie to just  _submit._ Evie can’t do anything about the way her knees buckle, the way her hands shake because right now everything she sees is purple hair and fair skin and green glowing eyes and everything she smells is strawberry and smoke and spray paint. Mal is all she knows right now, and so her legs wrap around her, pulling her closer and willing them to never let go as Mal walks them over to her bed. As real as the bites and the hatred had been, Mal places her on the bed softly, as if she were delicate (Like she did on the Isle, when they were just lost children who had nothing but each other. Here she has everything except the one thing she wants, which is currently trailing kisses down her neck and towards her cleavage like they mean something.

They don’t).

She’s tired of fighting, so she gives into her games and into her kisses. Moans loudly when Mal finally gives her what she wants (what she shouldn’t). The pleasure is overwhelming, and she says something stupid (Whispers about love and future and _Maybe if you broke up with Ben, maybe…_ ) Mal is already used to her script. She doesn’t answer, because Mal may be rotten but she’s not a liar, so instead she shushes Evie with skilled hands and a wicked tongue and Evie lets herself drown in everything that Mal is and tries to convince herself that this is what she wants. That Mal isn’t breaking her apart and that they’re good together and that this is a good thing.

There’s probably a special place in hell for them. Maybe though, this is her personal hell, and Mal is the devil sent to make her suffer.

Too bad Evie seems to enjoy hurting so much.

+

She regrets it as soon as they’re done.

Mal is curled on her side, an arm draped over Evie’s waist protectively as she sleeps soundly. Evie can only stare ahead, at the clothes on the bed and on the floor and she thinks about what they would say, what anyone would say (What _he_ would say) if they knew. Her head starts hurting just thinking about it.

She stands up, willing herself to forget what just happened. But everything in her body just keeps screaming Mal’s name. She pauses in front of the mirror, seeing her swollen lips and the hickeys on the valley of her breasts and on her thighs and hips and her head pangs again at the prospect of having to cover them all with make up in the morning- she’s just tired of this situation.

She gathers all her clothes, erases any evidence of what happened,  and goes to sleep right after, her tiredness making it easy to fall asleep. Her dreams are filled with Mal yet again, but they’re good dreams. Stuff like them getting coffee together and laughing and holding hands in public because they’re  _MalandEvie_ and since everything is easier in her dreams Ben isn’t even a factor.

Slowly her dreams morph into nightmares. Memories of wanting from far away, of Envy, of pleasure and pain, of having what isn’t, and will never be, hers ,not completely. She dreams of screaming it out loud, of proclaiming her love and getting hated for it, of dying at the King’s hand on his wedding night with Lady Mal, soon to be Queen, and nobody caring.

+

She watches as Ben walks the hallways with Mal by his side, their hands joined and their lips locked more often than not, and she can’t help it, she envies him.

He has had everything she doesn’t: A castle, a kingdom. Parents who love him and a country that roots for him. Food, water, basic human necessities... He always had everything she didn’t, everything she wished for and was denied.

And now,  she rages, her teeth clenching together and her eyes burning with fire,  _he has the one thing that was always mine._

She knows feeling this way isn’t the right thing to do. Ben didn’t put her on the Isle, or made her mother a villain. _But_ , she can’t help but seethe from the distance, _he did take Mal away from her_.

She slams her locker as she walks away, and misses the way Mal’s lips quirk up in a mocking and pleased smirk. Ben frowns beside her as he sees Evie trot away.

“Did something happen to her?” He asks, the concern clear in his voice. Mal changes her expression for a softer one, her eyes faking worry as she draws him closer to her.

“I don’t know. Probably nothing that bad, though. What could happen here in Auradon, after all?”

Ben smiles and kisses her, guiding her to their next class. “Yeah, you’re right. Still, if she needs something and there’s anything I can do…”

“I’ll tell you right away.” Mal smiles and he nods vehemently. Mal couldn’t help but find it funny that reason to Evie’s despair was so willing to help her out of it.

She had told the blue haired girl that live was only weakness, hadn't she? And yet the girl had fallen hard, she could see it.

Oh well, at least Mal could have some fun with this.

+

She doesn’t tell anyone. Of course she doesn’t. Still, she feels their eyes and they’re judgment even when she logically knows it’s impossible for them to know. Mal had been extra careful with hiding everything about them. Spelling away their room every time she wanted to partake into their little activities.

Still, Evie sees Carlos’ small smirk and Jay’s playful wink and she imagines what they would do (Nothing. They’re family and they love each other. But the disappointment she imagines in their eyes still hunts her everyday). She sees Doug nervous chuckle and Jane’s shy wave, Lonnie’s broad smile and Audrey’s and Chad’s silent, but respectful distance, and wonders how they would react (The answers she comes up with are wild. Ranging from acceptance to indifference to hatred. She doesn’t know them as well as her boys, and so she can’t exactly predict what they would do).

She wonders if Mal cares about any of that. About what they have to say. About breaking both Evie’s and Ben’s hearts. She surely doesn’t look like she does.

There are so many reasons as to why she should end this. So many to say no to Mal when she request Evie to follow her, to kiss her, to worship her. So many damn reasons.

Still, when Mal approaches Evie with a lustful glare and a mischievous expression, Evie’s brain shuts down, gives her all the reasons as to why she should go along with Mal, instead of all the speeches she had been preparing to get away from her. Later Evie finds herself between Mal’s legs and really- she realizes she’s not ready to let her fairy go. Having some of Mal is better than none of Mal, she knows that at least (The Evil Queen used to get away with so many things, before Mal came along. She still has the scars to prove it).

Maybe that was the problem. That Mal had undoubtedly saved her, had held Evie when she couldn’t stand by herself. And in return, Evie had become loyal and as vicious as a dog when it came to pleasing Mal.

(But if Mal had been making her hurt for so long, maybe she hadn’t saved her at all. Trading a dictator for a more forgiving one isn’t democracy, she theorizes.

Mal pulls her hair, enjoys the way it makes Evie squirm with wetness dripping down her legs. "Stop thinking so much." She demands, and that's the end of that).

+

She tries to tell someone.

“Hey, Carlos! Got a second?” The boy in question pauses his videogame and beams at her, telling her to come in. She walks over to him and graciously sits on the edge of his bed (a good place if she needed a quick escape, her mind tells her). Jay’s bed is vacant, because she had specifically waited for him to have Tourney practice to approach Carlos with this subject.

Carlos waves at her impatiently, his fingers practically itching to get back to playing, but still, he holds still and offers her a small smile. “So, what do you need?”

“What would you do, if you were with someone…” Evie is careful about her phrasing. She can’t give too much away, or Carlos will definitely know. He’s the smartest person she knows, which is why she trusts his advice, and also why he’s the most dangerous option. Still, she presses on. “But like, you know it’s wrong and that you should probably end it, except that you can’t, because you want them so much?”

Carlos blinks, obviously taken aback by the question. As far as he knew, Evie wasn’t seeing anyone. She had ended things with Chad right after the game in which Ben had declared his love for Mal and Audrey had decided Chad was to be her boyfriend instead. And with Doug, well, as much as the half-dwarf threw heart eyes at her every time she walked into a room, he knew it was all really one sided.

Evie can see the wheels turning on his head as he tries to figure out who exactly she’s talking about. When he comes up empty, he sighs and gives up. If Evie wanted him to knew she would have told him already. Instead though, he tries to remember what she had asked him.

“Well, you feel bad about being  with this person, yes?” Carlos asksk and Evie nods eagerly, waiting for his answer. “Why?”

“Uh, well. They’re seeing someone else…” Evie trailed off. Carlos could see the plead in her eyes, to not judge her, to understand. Carlos didn’t really knew as much as he needed to draw conclusions, so he decided not to comment on it.

“You don’t deserve to be anyone’s second choice. You need someone who loves you, Evie. Who is proud to have you in their life. If this person hurts you so much they obviously don’t love you as much as they should. They’re being selfish by keeping you.” Carlos breathes out heavily, seeing how devastated Evie looked at his words. “My advice is this: You should leave them and end things, before someone gets hurt. Before they hurt you even more.”

Evie takes a moment to process his advice, but slowly, she nods decisively, thanks him greatly and promises to do something about it, leaving the room in a hurry.

Carlos watches her leave, his eyebrows furrowed with concern for his friend. He really does hope she can get out of whatever situation she got herself into. He doesn’t want to see her suffer because of a douche bag that can’t appreciate what he has.

+

“I need to let you go.” She tells her, one night as they’re sitting on her bed studying ( _actually_ studying, instead of “studying”). Mal looks at her like she knows what she means, but still, Evie continues. “We can’t be doing this, Mal. You have Ben, and I-” _And you don’t need me,_ is what she wants to say. What she knows is true. It hurts too much though, she trails off mid-sentence.

Mal looks down at her lap, a soft smile placed on her lips as she fidgets with her fingers, and Evie almost feels like she will understand, that she will let Evie go. That she can get out of this before it gets even more messier.

Mal looks up, control and power in her eyes and an angry scowl on her face and Evie really should have known better than to think it was over.

“Say it to my face, then. Say that you don’t want me. That you wish this to end.”

Evie closes her eyes briefly, gathering strength, but pushes them out of her throat. “I don’t. I need this to end. I can’t deal with it anymore.”

Mal thrusts their books to the floor, not caring one bit about them as she crawls over to Evie. Her expression is calculating, looking for something in her that Evie is not sure she can give, and her eyes wander away from Mal’s, looking at everything and anything but the girl right in front of her. She hears Mal huff.

“Look at me, then. Look at me and say it.”

When Evie refuses, a hand is placed on her jaw, pushing her head toward’s the fae’s direction, and Evie has no other option but to look at Mal and- her resolution crumbles just like that. Her throat is dry and the words die right on the tip of her tongue. Mal probably knows that by know. Still, she presses on, her lips inching closer to Evie’s until she can feel her breath in them.

“Say it.”

Evie purses her lips. Nothing comes out.

Mal chuckles at her pathetic being, takes her hand off of her jaw, but not before drawing a small line on her skin that she knows will let Evie wanting more. She cocks an eyebrow, daring Evie to do anything about it, and she can’t help it- she wants t erase that smug smile on her face, so she lurches forward, captures Mal’s lips on her own. Mal doesn’t seem even the slightest bit surprised as she responds lazily.

When they break apart to breath and Evie opens her eyes, she sees glowing green staring right back, and suddenly she’s locked in place. Mal can’t help but revel in the control she has over the blue-haired girl.

“You’re mine, Evie. You will never leave.” Her voice is sweet, like honey, but oh so poisonous. Evie nods and bows her head, because really- what else is she supposed to do?

She’s Mal’s, she knows that. This nightmare will end when Mal says it does.

She hopes it’s soon enough. As many spells and precautions that they take o ensure their secret it will only take so long before someone knows, and then everyone knows, and then _he_ knows.

She can only hope she will be forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow would you look at that. It seems I just love to make Evie hurt now don't I? This time though, her problem is Mal.  
> i have no idea where in the timeline this would take place bc I'm lazy like that and also I haven't watched the second movie yet :/ (I will, soon. I hope).
> 
> Songs that I based this on: Horns by Bryce Fox and Habits of my heart by Jaymes Young


End file.
